Contemporary electronic modules are typically constructed using individual electrical components that are typically adhered to a substrate by means of solder. As the demand increases for smaller and smaller electronic modules, a trend is to construct those using surface mountable components. One problem with use of surface mountable components in these electronic modules, is that they are subjected to vibration, mechanical shock, and environments with large thermal excursions. This is particularly true in the automotive underhood environment. Small (mass) components usually fair better than larger (mass) components, but in some cases the system designer has no choice but to use a large component which is susceptible to failure under high levels of vibration, mechanical shock and/or thermal stresses. For instance, many systems designers are forced, because of other considerations, to use relatively large electrolytic capacitors in their designs. Large capacity electrolytic capacitors are not available in compact surface mount packages. Because of this, electrolytic capacitors necessary for circuit function on these substrates are of a leaded variety. Ordinarily, leaded capacitors are inserted onto substrates with the leads projecting through holes in the substrate. This projection through the substrate of the leads helps physically secure the capacitor in severe vibration and shock situations.
Because in an all-surface mount substrate design through holes for component mounting are not present the capacitor lead through the hole connection cannot be relied on to help physically secure the capacitor component.
In prior art schemes leaded electrolytic capacitors have their leads formed and soldered in a face-to-face mating arrangement with a surface mount substrate. To increase the physical strength of the coupling between the capacitor and the surface mount substrate, another physical component is used to captivate the capacitor and hold it firmly to the substrate. One problem with prior art approaches to this extra mechanical component is that they are difficult to place automatically using component onsert machines. In fact, many prior art schemes used component holders that relied on through-substrate holes to maintain a robust coupling to the substrate.
Other prior art schemes used captivating clips that are vertically oriented. Using this type of approach would violate capacitor component heights restrictions and, furthermore, cause the capacitive component to be susceptible to vibration.
What is needed is an improved device for captivating large circuit components onto a substrate in a surface mountable and auto-onsertable configuration.